Can I Change?
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: Cape Verde's closest human friend has been murdered. And her personality changes for the worst. Will China and the countries be able to bring her back to normal? Or will she foerever stay like that...
1. Chapter 1

_My first (second xP) Hetalia fan fiction! Yay! First of all, before I get to the story, here is some info about Cape Verde!_

**Nation Name: Republic of Cape Verde**

**Nation Age: 36 years old**

**Human Name: Zaria Joy Almeida Lopes III**

**Physical Age: 18**

**Personality: Zaria is a very stubborn girl when you first meet her, but she lightens up once you get to know her more. She is happy and bubbly and doesn't let anything get in her way. Zaria doesn't take no for an answer and she gets violent sometimes. When you become her friend, she'll be there for you until the end of the world.**

**Appearance: Zaria has curly brown hair and big brown eyes. She is tall and thin, and has slightly dark skin. Zaria's formal look is a white dress with ruffled sleeves and heels. Her hair is pulled into a bun and her bangs are straightened. Zaria's informal look is a long brown pleated skirt and a white tank top and she is not wearing shoes, her hair is down. **

**History: Look it up _.**

**Family: Portugal (father), Spain (uncle), etc...**

**Likes: Food, dancing, singing, playing piano, dancing, and did I say dancing?**

**Dislikes: Portugal, Portugal, and Portugal! ^^ **

**Crush: China**

**Other: Zaria is usually equipped with a gun.**

_NOW ONTO THE STOREH_

Cape Verde ran down the street, brown eyes welling up with tears. Someone had been murdered, and it scared her because she knew it had to be him. Well, he was Benjamin Flourde, a friend of hers. Yeah, he was a human, but Cape Verde didn't care, because, Benjamin was one of her closest friends ever. Then Cape Verde saw his body on the ground, and his best friend Darsean standing in front of it with a smirk. Cape Verde tackled Darsean to the ground and choked him.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW DARE YOU!" She cried, kneeling on Darsean's chest and holding his neck in her large hands. She could hear him coughing.

"I HATE YOU!" Cape Verde cried, tears falling down her face. She grabbed Darsean's gun and pointed it at his face.

"GO TO HELL!" Cape Verde shouted, pulling the trigger and shooting him in the head. Darsean's blood splattered her face, she stood up and ran home, locking herself in her room and sitting in the far corner.

_THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE ;~; I feel so effin' guilty! Oh, Darsean and Benjamin are my friends in real life. Love you guys! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter!_

The allies had planned a nice stay at Cape Verde's the same day Benjamin was murdered. The sound of a loud gunshot and screaming caught their attention and they ran in the direction of where it came from. Just as they arrived, they saw Cape Verde running away.

"Yo! Was that Verde?" America asked, pointing to the retreating African nation.

"I believe that was…" England responded.

"We should follow her, da?" Russia asked, smiling. China and France nodded.

"Let's go, aru!" China said, running in the direction Cape Verde ran in. The rest followed.

**I'M A BIG FAT LINE THAT SHALL MARRY YOUR MAMA AND EAT YOUR KITTENZ AND DOGGEHZ~! :D**

Cape Verde kept on running; the tears kept on falling and falling. But, she kept on running and she couldn't stop. She thanked god as she saw her house come into view. Fishing her keys out of her pocket she unlocked the door and looked behind herself. The allies were gaining on her. Just in time, she opened the door and slammed it in America's face.

Forgetting to lock the door, Cape Verde raced up the stairs and hid in the corner, quietly sobbing.

America and China kicked the door down and ran in. The rest followed.

"Where'd she go,aru?" China asked, looking around.

"Dude, she's probably up in her room." America said, walking up the stairs. England and China followed after.

"You two stay down here. Don't break anything!" England called behind his shoulder. They stopped at Cape Verde's bedroom door.

"Is she crying, aru?" China said, pressing his ear to the door.

"I bet she is dude! C'mon, let's go inside!" America shouted, bursting into the room. Cape Verde's head snapped up.

"What are you guys doing here?"

_Hahahahaha…it's a cliffy. :D_


End file.
